Flowers for you?
by YaoiLord
Summary: Ukitake decided to give Unohana flowers.


"That bouquet of flowers didn't mean any romance. Those flowers are for appreciating and thanking you whenever you took care of me. For the motherly affections and warm smiles, I thank you, Unohana-sempai."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ukitake. Wanna go out with me?" my friend, Kyoraku, asked me.<p>

"Where will we go then?"

"We're going to buy flowers. You in?"

I gave him a puzzled look. "Flowers? For whom?"

"I'm going to give my Nanao-chan!" He grinned at me.

"I don't know whom to give."

He rubbed his temple with his finger. "Kiyone?"

I sighed. "I can't. Sentaro and she will fight over it."

"Your vice captain, Rukia?"

"She's not in here. She's with Ichigo."

Walking at the streets of Seireitei with a chatty friend along with you is quite stressing sometimes.

After a minute, he stopped talking. But as I look at him, I found nothing but a naughty grin.

"I know now!" he exclaimed.

Good, what kind of idea was he thinking right now?

He continued, "Give flowers to Unohana-taicho!"

My eyes flew wide open, "Unohana-sempai? Maybe if I gave her flowers, I'll be dead after!" Sigh. "It's not that I'm afraid of her. It's just that no man ever dared to do that."

"Well, don't you like the honor of being the first ever?" He laughed. "Just gave her something as a sign of gratitude and nothing else. Don't be nervous. It means you love her. Maybe as a friend, but not an affectionate one."

I closed my eyes to think. Why am I feeling guilty? But he has a point. Unohana-sempai was always doing me favors like monthly check-ups or anything that has a connection with my sickness. Arggh! I feel like an idiot!

"How's that?"

With a hesitated tone, "Alright, I'll give her."

He patted my back and smiled at me. "That's the man."

* * *

><p>In the flower shop, a lot of flowers can be choose from. Many shinigamis were in there too, maybe buying something for their loved ones or for some other reasons.<p>

So, what should I choose for her?

* * *

><p>After we went to the flower shop, we dropped by in the fourth division. Kyoraku left me there, speechless and didn't know what to do.<p>

Not too long, she appeared to my sight, talking to Hanataro and Isane. I think they were talking about some sort of mission and stuffs. After a minute, they left their captain in there, **ALONE**.

So this is it. I could take this chance while she's by herself.

I hid the flowers behind me with my right hand and called her. She found me immediately and smiled. It was so warm like the sun. I walk up to her slowly, but not looking straight in her eyes.

"Ukitake-taicho, is there something you need from me?" she asked me with her half-lidded eyes. There is that look that everyone fears the most. But this time, why was it full of happiness instead?

I bowed my head slightly. "You see, I wanted to give you something."

I handed her the bouquet and she accepted it. The bouquet was full of hydrangeas, baby's breath, snow drops, white roses, and others. I choose them all.

"My selection wasn't that bad, right?" I laugh sarcastically, trying to hide my nervousness. Why am I like this? I'm not wooing her!

She didn't reply but eyed the bouquet of flowers in her hand.

_Please accept it, Unohana-sempai!_ I screamed to myself.

She looked up at me. "Don't worry; you didn't pick the wrong ones. In fact, they're my favorites. Thank you." She smiled at me, so did I. "May I ask the reason you come up with this?"

"That bouquet of flowers didn't mean any romance. Those flowers are for appreciating and thanking you whenever you took care of me. For the motherly affections and warm smiles, I thank you, Unohana-sempai."

"Always welcome, Ukitake-taicho."

I'm glad that she likes it and didn't get angry at me.

The day went on like that, talking and laughing with each other. Her beauty was really amazing in a close-up view. I didn't have this fun before with other people, other than Kyoraku.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the 8th division…<p>

"I hope Unohana and him get along well. They're perfect like me and my Nanao-chan. Right, my—" Kyoraku's head was hit again by Nanao's thick book.

"Don't dare to say that again, taicho." She adjusted her glasses and gave him a deathly glare.

"My Nanao-chan is really cold." Kyoraku pouted.


End file.
